Grounded
by Dreamer Dreaming of a Dream
Summary: "There is only one happiness in life, to love and be loved." Cas/OC one-shot.


**Grounded**

Summary: "There is only one happiness in life, to love and be loved." Cas/OC one-shot.

**For a friend, hope you like it :)**

* * *

Her head was hung low, her body shaking with silent sobs. Dean and Sam didn't say anything, they just sat in a heavy silence and let their friend relieve all the sadness from her body. Sam sat a hand on her shoulder, trying to get her to calm down, but like before, she shrugged it off. She didn't like being comforted when she cried because she felt as though she was being pitied and she hated being pitied. It made her feel like she was weak. She hated being weak. So after she shrugged Sam's hand off, she got up from her seat and walked towards the door, exiting the building with a small sob escaping her mouth.

Sam was about to get up and follow her, but Dean grabbed his arm and shook his head from side to side. "Let her go, Sam. She needs to be alone right now." He said, leaning back in his chair and folding his arms over his chest.

* * *

Jessie wiped away her tears, trying to wipe away the sadness, but knowing that she couldn't. She saw Castiel die right before her eyes and she couldn't even stop him from dying. She didn't even know that Angels could die until now. Her heart ached as she sunk to her knees, giving up and just let the tears fall free from her eyes. She knew she shouldn't have fallen in love with him. She knew the dangers, but she didn't think about them until now. She was too stubborn to even think about the potential dangers. She was so stupid for even thinking that everything would be okay. Since when did Lady Luck ever like her? Luck was never on her side, always taking people that she loved away from her, making them slip away like sand in between her fingers.

But she knew something would go wrong. She knew! Why the hell didn't she listen to her gut? Her gut never lied to her, but instead of listening to it, she listened to her heart instead. Her eyes closed as more tears slipped by her eyelids, not even paying attention to the creature that was flying towards her. Only when it 'kar'-ed at her did she looked up and saw a raven standing there, fixing its wings before turning it's dark eyes to her. It tilted its head to the side, its soulless eyes waiting for her to do or say something.

"What do you want?" Jessie demanded, wiping the stray tears away, an angry scowl on her face as she stared at the creature. "Leave me alone." She commanded the bird firmly. She knew that raven's were a sign of death and that they were birds that were somehow connected to the living and dead and could go from the dead world to the living without breaking a sweat. They were creatures that thought that they could go anywhere they wanted. They were a bad omen. The followed Death and helped him in his aid of taking souls.

"You can see him again, you know?" The voice came from the bird, startling Jessie as the young woman stood up and backed away from the bird. The voice sounded female, the bird's head tilting to the other side, seeming to squint its eyes at the young country woman. It flapped its wings and landed on a rock near the human. "It's not the complete end."

Jessie backed away from the bird, swallowing thickly. "H-How..?"

"Because Death gave me a second chance at another life as another being." It replied easily, ruffling its feathers. "But this isn't about me, is it?" It seemed to chuckle at her expression. "It's about the Angel, Castiel, am I right?"

"How do you know...?" She asked, taking a step forward and bending down to be eye level with the creature.

It's wings seemed to shrug, its head moving up to look up at the sky before looking at her again. "Because I saw the way you looked when your Angel died. The way your eyes just seemed to dull with sadness. You loved him and I haven't seen that kind of love in a long time." It replied, looking into Jessie's light brown eyes, seeing the unshed tears that glistened there. "You're different from the other humans that I have encountered. That's why I'm giving you a chance to see him again."

"W.. What...?" Jessie gasped, her breath escaping her as her heart started beating wildly in her chest, thumping painfully that she could feel it in her ribcage.

"Are you hard of hearing, human?" It asked, its voice going from kind to harsh within a second. "I said, you can have another chance of seeing him." It repeated, its eyes narrowing.

"Y-You mean... I get to actually see him again?"

The raven nodded, its right wing unfolding before folding back to its body again. "Yes, but I must warn you it will only last for only a short while."

Jessie shook her head, a small smile coming to her face. "Doesn't matter. As long as I can see him again. Just to tell him how I feel."

The raven nodded again, its left wing going to its neck to grab a small bottle, a soft blue light humming from it. As the bird pulled off the necklace, it spoke, "This his soul." It placed the bottle gently into the humans hands. "Be careful with it."

"How do I summon him?" Jessie asked, examining the bottle in her hands carefully, glancing at the raven as it cocked its head to the side.

"Easy; just open it." Its eyes squeezed shut, as though as the bird was in pain. "I have to go. Death is already angry with me and I don't want to be in more with disobeying his orders for me to come back." It turned and unfolded its wings ready to fly away but before it could, Jessie stopped it.

"Wait! Before you leave, I just want to thank you." She said softly, watching as the bird nodded before flying away into the night sky, 'kar'-ing as it left. Jessie watched it leave before her eyes landed on the bottle in her hands. She gulped before uncorking the top and watched as the blue aura left the small bottle and manifest itself near where Jessie stood as a figure was soon being put together in front of her own eyes. She watched as the blue aura made a body, a male's body to be specific, and glowed brightly before dimming and showing the one person she fell in love with. "Cas!" She ran to him, propelling her arms around his neck and making them fall back, her still hugging the Angel.

His blue eyes were foggy, clouded over as they strayed over to the young woman straddling him as her arms tightened their grip around his neck, nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck, breathing in the familiar smell of what seemed like fresh air and rain. Hesitantly, his own arms circled around her waist, hugging her close as he laid his head on top of her shoulder, feeling her fingers in his hair. Without thinking, his own fingers were rubbing mindless symbols onto her back, making a shiver go down her spine.

Pulling away, brown met blue and one shy smile met a confused frown.

"Jessica." Castiel breathed, bringing a hand to cup her cheek, feeling her warmth flood through his skin. "How...?"

She shook her head furiously, grabbing his hand and laying her head on his shoulder. "I don't have much time to explain." Lifting her head up off the Angel's shoulder, she cupped his face in both of her hands, bringing their faces closer until their lips connected. It was short but nice, feeling Castiel's body with a emotion he never felt before, until now.

"Jess-"

"I love you Cas." She breathed, biting her bottom lip and smiled sadly at him. "And I know that Angels can't exactly feel the emotions that humans do, but I don't care." She hugged him, pressing her cheek to his scruffy one. "You're different. I knew that you were different right after the moment I first met you, granted that you knocked me out, but that is not of the importance right now." Putting her forehead to his, her eyes reopening to look into the beautiful glow of his blue orbs. "Ca-"

Soft, chapped lips met hers, cutting her off, shocking her for a moment before she kissed back, dragging a hand through his hair. Rough hands combed through her hair, trying so much to bring her closer to him, bring her warmth closer. He's never felt this way about anyone before, not until she wormed her way through his armor, breaking through and accepting him into her life, showing him that having emotions were not wrong and he deserved to experience them. He was an Angel of the Lord, but did he not deserve the kind of love, kindness, and care that he never received?

Jessie pulled away, breathing in deep gulps of air, leaning her forehead on Castiel's, her eyes meeting his through her eyelashes, seeing them glow with such emotion that it made her heart reach out for him, wanting him to just stay with her. But she knew that their time was almost up, spotting the small blue glow emit from his persona, a lone tear escaping from her eyes as the glow got brighter.

Picking up her head, she stared at his face for a second before laughing sadly, sniffing quietly. "Goodbye, Cas." She spoke, closing her eyes as the glow got brighter, feeling a warm hand grab her cheek and feeling his thumb caress her blotchy cheek.

"Goodbye, Jessica."

And then everything went quiet, the hand from her cheek vanished, the body that was underneath her disappeared and that left her on the cold ground, feeling the warmth leave her. More tears escaped then, flowing down her cheeks freely as she tried wiping them away but only succeeded in making them worse. The wind tousled her hair, making goosebumps arise on her skin, sobs making the only sound in the silent night. It was a long time before she heard someone walking behind her, laying a soft hand on her shoulder. She looked up, seeing that it was Alex, a sad smile gracing her lips. The dark haired girl didn't say anything, she didn't need to. But she did need to comfort her friend and that's exactly what she did. Going down on her knees, she encircled her arms around her friends figure, letting the young woman cry.

Rubbing comforting circles in her back, Alex just looked up at the night sky, smiling softly.

_She needed that, thank you. _

Jessie buried her face in her best friend's shoulder, hanging onto the scruff of Alex's red flannel shirt, just remembering what it felt like when Cas had put his lips to hers. Just that feeling of being loved in return, it made her heart flutter, making her feel like she was safe and secure. She has loved and lost so many, but it seemed that she was never loved in return - in romantic feelings, of course - until Castiel. She felt as though if maybe she showed him the love that he deserved then maybe, he in return could love her. But she was not planning on falling in love with him, she just planned on giving him the love of a friend would give.

But she did.

And she regrets nothing.

_I love you, Cas. And wherever you are, I know that we'll see each other again._

**~End~**


End file.
